spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaurs meet humans
After 65 million years ago, Mammals has rise and became the dominant species. But the number 1 is humanity. Humans had been around for over 2,000 years. But until the year 2050, the first dinosaurs have been cloned. The first cloned dinosaurs were tyrannosaurus rex and Utahraptor. Humanity was shocked of seeing the first two cloned dinosaurs. But they went to far that one day all the dinosaurs had broken out threating all life on the planet and will change life on Earth forever. Humanity tried to stop them but scientists say it is too late. For now. A few years after breakout... (chapter 1) Humanity was nearly wiped out with 1 billion out of 50 billion people on earth survived. Humanity decided it is impossible to reclaim the earth so humans were no longer the rulers now the dinosaurs rise again and will kill all the large mammals on Planet earth. 2060 (chapter 2) Humanity build some large spaceships that can travel long distances throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. With the dinosaurs free mammals will no longer be as big as an elephant or blue whale, nor as tall as the giraffe, or as heavy as a rhino. What will happen next? 2100 (chapter 3) 40 years after the dinosaur break out, humanity had found another planet that they can live in but in another planet filled with the same life from earth. Then the scientist told humanity it is not to late to reclaim earth. So humanity refilled the spaceships for only soldiers can go. They went back to earth to defeat the dinosaurs tried to take over but large mammals remain. Humanity begun bombing north america. With the dinosaurs not prepared for the next attack. Finally the dinosaurs see humanity coming for revenge. Finally humanity landed on earth and seen that all buildings and roads are covered with plants. The war is here... 2130 (chapter 4) 30 years later, humans already started bombing the planet many times. But many dinosaurs were able to take them out. The scientist told the soldiers to capture them not to kill them off. The dinosaurs started wiping them out because humanity is to weak. 2140 (chapter 5) Humans survival on this planet is very slim. Due with giant dinosaurs, finally Humanity came up with a plan. Humans decided to wipe them out. We finally land of the planet since the year of 2130. The humans prepared to meet the giant reptiles. The leader of the team met the leader of the dinosaurs. His name was scar a 40 foot long allosaurus wearing a triceratops skull as a weapon proving that the dinosaurs were much smarter. Cole shot a fire into its mouth making scars head on fire. Scar fell to the ground dead. Kai's first thought "one down, 100 billion to go." Humans send in robots to study scar's flesh. One dinosaur roared at them but was shocked nearly to death. Humans started shooting the dinosaurs with two dinosaur leaders out of 4 remaining. Humans found out they are outnumbered and have no chance of winning. The government told the humans not to give up. Suggestions Hope you guys enjoy half of my story and if you want to continue it feel free to! Looking forward to your plots. Also they will be a sequel to this story so stay tune for that the sequel might come this November or this December or maybe even early 2018 or late 2018 or early 2019. So this article might be done by October 31st. Category:Dinosaurs